Of Ladies and Thieves
by Random Elf
Summary: A young elfling's experiance on her own
1. A close escape

Of Ladies and Thieves  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
*** Ok I am not pretending that I own anything that is all down to JRR Tolkien and his amazing imagination I want to thank Lori as well because she has helped as well. Please R & R because this is my first Fic and if I am rubbish I would like to know! Thankies :P ***  
  
She ran down the street and behind a building and stopped, clutching her knees, trying to regain her breath. Her once beautiful blue eyes still wide and scared, her face red from the chase. She straightened up and pulled her old brown cloak around her. Like most things it was in rags and too big for her. She sat on the ground and looked in a puddle at her feet and sighed. The once beautiful Lorien elf sat looking at her reflection for a moment before reaching into her cloak and pulled out her prize, a loaf of bread. She broke a small peice off and started to eat, a single tear feel down her face as she thought how lucky she was to escape.  
She got to her feet and looked in the small bag at her hip. It was almost empty, only containing a single coin in it. She sighed as she walked up the main street of Minas Tirith. She pulled her hood over her head to keep herself from being recognized, though it didn't usually help, she was too well known, for many years she had wondered these streets to survive. She silently weaved through the humans passing round her, slipping her hand into their cloaks and pulling out purses and daggers without being noticed. This was why she was here and not in Lorien. Humans didn't notice things as easily as elves.  
After an hour or so she retreats back into the side street and looks in her bag. She could sell the daggers, that would buy her some food for a while and the coins.... the coins could be used in general and right away...but there was not enough for a meal and the daggers could not be sold right away, so, reluctantly she went back onto the street looking for wealthy passers by. After about 10 minutes or so she spotted a Lady walking along the street, she spotted a large purse on her hip and she smiled to herself. 


	2. Hiden secrets

CHAPTER TWO  
  
***Ok I establish that my first chapter was VERY VERY VERY short, but oh well. Erm I cant really guarantee when new chapters are gonna emerge because this is actually based on an rp but I'll try my hardest. Extra thanks goes to Alicia, Erik and Megs, as well as countless others who join me in my crazy rp world Love RANDOM xxxx***  
  
The young elfling pursues the Lady, staying some distance behind her. Her icy eyes sparkle and dance with the thought of the food she could buy. Her hood pulled over her face further than ever, so far that she can barely see out from under it.  
Lady Aldariel smiles to herself, thinking about her return to Lorien, and to her beloved Haldir. She sighs remembering why she didn't leave Lorien often, she disliked the hassle and bustle of most human cities. She frowns. She feels the presence behind her, she learnt this skill from the Lady Galadrial, but Aldariel carries on walking none the less.  
The elfling gets closer to Aldariel, and walks alongside her, swiftly reaching into the Lady's cloak, grabbing for the purse, but Aldariel is too quick a grabs the elfling's wrist as well as her the matted hair, pulling the elfling's face up so Aldariel can see it clearly. "Why would an elfling like yourself care to steal..its not very elf like at all." Enquires Aldariel politely. Her answer, her hand was almost bitten off by the rabid youngster. Aldariel shakes the youngster harshly. "Nor was that I suggest you explain to me what you was thinking when u tried to steal my purse" Aldariel's normally calm eyes glowing with anger. Again Aldariel did not get the answer she wanted, a growl and baring of the elfling's teeth. Aldariel's temperate mood soon gave way to extreme anger as she strikes the elfling around the face, allowing her to fall to the floor. 'What is your name?' she asked through gritted teeth.  
'Loria' replies to youngster through gritted teeth, unshed tears clearly visible in her eyes. Almost getting caught twice in one day was too much for Loria. It was very rare that she showed weakness apart from when it came to violence.  
'And what do u want with my purse?'  
'Why does it matter?'  
'Because I would like to know what drives one of my people to steal'  
'I would like to know why you are asking so many questions' Loria's eyes on fire once again as she regains her confidence, which is quickly knocked back again as Aldariel raises her hand to strick Loria again. Loria curls up out of habit and covers her head with her hand. Aldariel looks at Loria inquisitively.  
'Why do you curl up elfling, can you not take punishments which are dealt fairly?'  
'How does it make you better than me if you hurt others?' replies Loria, more tears building in her eyes. 


	3. Along came a spider

CHAPTER THREE  
  
***Hello once again! OK this chapter introduces a new character (thankies lay) and I also want to add lots and lots of people to my thank you list (Twigs/Lay/Enzo/Sarah) and there are prob more I forgot. Also thankies for my reviews Speak to ya later RANDOMxxxx***  
  
Loria sat, alone once again, in the back street. Now that Aladriel was gone, the tears ran freely. She runs her hand over the flesh, that was still burning from Aldariel hitting her. In desperation Loria mutters 'Be gone foul memories….*sniffle* you are much to painful to hold' as she climbs to her feet and slowly walks back out onto the main street.  
She only walks a few steps before she stops suddenly. Loria looks across the street, watching closely. Not daring to move, nor make her self- known. She watched her walk. Her flowing cloak, her long hair, the gentleness of her elfish movement. None of this had changed. Although, Lay's circumstances had.  
Laire, more commonly know as Lay, was, at one time, a Mirkwood elf. Once she was betrothed to Prince Legolas. Once, Loria and Lay had been friends. But that was all in a past time. Like Loria, Lay also had a dark history, and also like Loria, she also wished to forget it. But Lay had not forgiven Loria for what she done. 


End file.
